


Return to the Hunt

by Sammiec3



Series: The Hunt [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed by how the gods treat their children, Percy Jackson leaves Camp Halfblood with Luke to find their own way. They find the lost port of The Hydra and soon discover that a group of demigods plan to bring Kronos back from the dead. Without the support of the gods they start collecting their own army to appose these demigods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and Me

Part One

2008

“The tales of the Huntress?” The voice echoed through the attic as two boys stepped into it. One was a blue eyed boy with sandy blond hair and a tall muscular build. The other, a black haired boy with sea green eyes. Both had sun kissed skin and were wearing jean shorts and Camp Halfblood orange T-shirts.

“Yeah, it’s a story of a son of Poseidon like you, and a son of Hades.” The blue eyed boy spoke as he led the boy through the attic and over to a old satchel. “And, ironically enough he was named Perseus Jackson.” The green eyed boy blinked a few times, frowning some but opened the satchel. Resting on top of the four books below it was a cloth, Percy pulled it back to reveal an obsidian and jade necklace with a silver chain. It was big, and didn’t look comfortable to wear in the least bit. Next to it was a bronze ring. Percy picked up the necklace and examined it.

“What do you think? Does it match my eyes?” He asked teasingly, fixing it so it looked like it was resting on his neck. They both laughed and Luke moved, taking the necklace and putting it on properly. The moment it was on it transformed, the silver chain shrinking, and the pendent changing shape to that of a skull and crossbones. It glowed purple and Percy gasped, stumbling a little and making Luke catch him. His eyes were glowing a dark purple until he blinked, the colors returning to normal. He was breathing heavily and blushed some when he noticed how close they were. “S-Sorry.” He gasped and moved to give him space.

“Don’t be,” Luke flashed him a smirk and the blush on his cheeks grew darker. “I think it likes you.”

“Likes me?” Percy asked skeptically.

“The necklace, it reacted to you.” Luke moved closer and hid the pendent under his shirt, winking a little. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“We’re stealing the books anyways… I don’t see how taking the necklace would make it any worse.” Percy said quietly.

“And the ring.” Luke picked it up and inspected it. He then took Percy’s hand and fixed it on his middle finger. “Perfect fit, it’s like you were born for these items.” Luke looked up at him, not letting go of his hand and a predatory gleam in his eyes. “You’re really alright with running away with me?” He asked quietly. “Leaving camp and Nova Initia?”

“Everyone treats me like an outcast just because I’m a son of Poseidon.” Percy said quietly. “I don’t belong here.” He said quietly. “I’d rather be somewhere I’m wanted then somewhere I’m not.” Luke’s smile grew and he cupped Percy’s face, kissing him. Percy’s eyes widened as he kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around the older boy. “B-But-?”

“No.” Luke cut him off. “This is what I wanted, you coming with me, staying with me. Being mine and mine alone, and even if we don’t last we can count on each other.” He whispered. “You and me Perc, that’s how this started. It’s always been you and me.” Percy shivered a little at the words. He was right, that’s all they had from the start. Luke was a runaway, he had found his way to NYC when Percy was younger. Percy had been living with his mom (the best person in the planet) and his stepfather, the most abusive man Percy ever knew. One night his stepfather took it too far, he was five and he had been raped. Luke took Percy from his home, and they lived on the streets together for nearly five years before finding their way to camp and Nova Initia. Luke had fit right in, while Percy was an outcast, even after five years of being here. But the two of them had each other. And Luke was the only thing keeping Percy here, so if he was leaving, Percy would follow right after.

“Okay,” Percy agreed, Luke smirked and kissed him again. The sun was set and the campfire blazing brightly when the two of them left camp. Taking a small rowboat and a few bags, they vanished into the ocean. Luke took out a flashlight and opened the first of the four books, Percy sitting close to him and looking over his shoulder to see the map.

“The camp’s here.” He said, pointing at a spot on the map, “that means we’re right along the coast.” He traced their general area.

“And we want to find The Hydra.” Percy guessed, Luke nodded and let his finger fall on the island.

“Legend says that The Hydra sank back into the ocean not long after the death of the Prince of the Sea.” Luke told him, “But the book says otherwise. The island was abandoned, and because it was shrouded in mist, to keep monsters and mortals away… and it was forgotten about by most demigods, the island should still be floating right here.” Percy took Luke’s hand away from the book and held it. His eyes scanned the paper for a moment before he looked out at the ocean, numbers and lines fixing themselves in place and a compass like arrow pointing in the direction he wanted to go.

“Okay,” Percy nodded, the boat adjusting itself and setting course.

“You’re amazing.” Luke told him, Percy blushed again and shook his head.

“I’m just… me, there’s nothing amazing about me.” He said sheepishly.

“Everything’s amazing about you.” Luke countered, brushing the hair from his face and behind his ear, his finger lingering on the birthmark stained to his skin and hidden from normal sight. Percy shivered some and a pulse went through the water. Neither noticed as the older kissed his boyfriend again. Luke set the book back in the bag and the flashlight down before pulling the boy closer, Percy’s arms wrapping around Luke’s neck and his fingers curling into the blond hair.

A trembling in the water pulled them apart and Percy frowned, looking over the edge. A giant eye met his and he yelped, stumbling back into Luke’s chest. “What is it?” Luke asked with a frown, but his question was answered moments later when the beast surfaced, a tentacle reaching out of the water and grabbing hold of the blond.

“Luke!” Percy reached for him, “let him go!” He demanded of the beast and to both of their surprise, he was dropped back into the boat.

 _The master wants the thief._ The voice vibrated in Percy’s head, he winced a little. _The thief shall stay. The master is not safe in this puny ship. The master shall be taken to safety._

“W-What…?” Percy managed to say before the Kraken grabbed the boat, knocking them both back, and taking off.

“Percy…? What’s going on…?” Luke asked in a slightly panicked voice.

“I… I don’t…” He cautiously looked over the edge, they were moving in the direction of the arrow.

“Can you talk to it?” Luke questioned.

“Where are you taking us?” Percy asked, feeling quite stupid.

 _The master must be brought somewhere safe._ It answered.

“Safe? Where? And who’s the ‘master’ you’re talking about?” Percy demanded.

 _You are the master, silly master._ It’s chuckle vibrated in his mind and he clutched at his head. This voice was much louder than the normal voices he was used too. _Master is the son of Poseidon who bares my father’s mark. You are my master._ Percy frowned, trying to understand what he was talking about. _The master will be brought to the island he once walked. The place he once called home._

“New York?” Percy questioned confused. “That’s in the opposite direction.”

_Silly master, New York is not safe._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Where are we…” His voice faltered as an island came into sight.

 _The island master once called home._ The Kraken said.

“I’ve never been here before.” Percy managed. “That’s… this is…”

“Thy Hydra.” Luke finished as he spotted the island as well.

 _The land Master called home._ The Kraken stated. _Master is younger than he had been when I last saw him, but Master is now safe. Master is now home._ The Kraken brought them to the beach, staying in the deepest part he could while pushing the boat inland.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not your master.” Percy said desperately.

 _Master is marked by my father, I was ordered to serve and protect the son of Poseidon that was marked by my father._ The Kraken told him. _Master holds the mark of my father._ Percy’s hand went to his birthmark, he could feel the cool skin that always surrounded it. Luke jumped onto the beach and grabbed their things while Percy looked out to the beast in the water.

“So you’re like… my guardian?” Percy questioned skeptically. Luke gave him a look and he shrugged, still not quite getting all of this.

 _I am whatever Master needs of me._ It answered. _Now Master should rest, Master has work to attend to when he wakes. Master has an island to restore._ It left them, but Percy could feel it swimming around the island, as if it was a guard to a castle. Percy grabbed the satchel filled with the books and his bag before following Luke up the beach.

“So, Mr. Kraken thinks I’m it’s master.” Percy commented. “And that it has to protect me.”

“Dude, if you have a pet Kraken you’re officially the most powerful Demigod in the world. With, or without being a son of Poseidon.” Luke stated, he smiled at Percy and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“We have an island to ourselves.” Percy commented, looking around at the streets that once housed buildings. The overgrowth of trees and weeds.

“I think we could easily bring The Hydra back to it’s former glory.” Luke commented. “We just… need a little help.”

“Maybe we should’ve ran away with a larger party of Demigods?” Percy teased. They walked over to the only remaining building. It was large, and a sign was dangling off of it with grape vines wrapped around it. “We have fruit for when we run out of food.” Percy commented.

“We can check it out in the morning.” Luke said quietly, leading him inside. The room was dark, tables and chairs danced across the floor. Some of the chairs were knocked over. A bar in the back held beer kegs and there was a room leading to a kitchen, and staircase leading upstairs. Percy could imagine this place bustling with life, laughing pirates, the legendary story-teller sons of Hermes spinning their tales of The Huntress. They walked up to the second story and found the rooms of the inn and made their home in room ‘1’.

“This is Mr. D’s Drink and Dinner isn’t?” Percy asked Luke as the older looked around.

“I think so,” Luke nodded. “Won’t be sure until tomorrow though. We have to set up food source and start repairs, this place isn’t exactly in living condition. But for now this will do.” He looked at the younger boy as Percy set down his bags on a table. “For now we rest, use what rations we have cautiously until we know what’s on the island. Once we have the basics set up we can see about starting to recruit people.”

“What cause are we recruiting people too exactly?” Percy asked.

“Freedom.” Luke laughed. He pulled back the sheets on the bed, checking it and making a face. “At least it’s warm out. These blankets are unusable and I’m not trusting that bed.” Percy laughed a bit and they made camp on the floor. Percy curled into Luke’s side and the older boy held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story starts with some minor Luke x Percy, but because you know me and I ship Nico x Percy it won't last. (And for future reference, I'm not focusing on the romance of their relationship, so it's whatever you want them to be. If you're a Perco shipper then the story is Perco in your mind, if you're a Nicercy shipper than that is the story cannon.) Yes, we will have romance moments but I fear it will be more of a slow build than in The Huntress.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted when I have time to post it, there has recently been a death in my family so I am otherwise occupied and honestly posting my story isn't top priority. Eventually I'll set up a scedual again, but for now just bare with me please. I can say that I have at least 14 chapters already written and ready to post but because I like to spread my stories out I don't post daily. And again, family matters cutting in.
> 
> One last note before I go: and this may be a tid bit of a spoiler but whatever, this is going to be concidered Percy and Nico's 3rd life. I may or may not post a short oneshot based on their first life, if I ever get around to deciding exactly what that will be like. I do have a small idea with it but not much else to go on. (And it's a later chapter thing.)
> 
> So, here's your preview into the new age of The Huntress, and welcome back to the Hunt
> 
> Love ya, ~Sammie


	2. Magic of the Hydra

Over the course of the next few weeks, Luke and Percy kept busy. Luke scouted the decent sized island and had come to the conclusion that it was completely overrun by nature. Other than the Inn, it looked like nothing had been on the island before. Percy had worked on weeding the close land, making an area he could set up a small vegetable farm and to both of their surprise, there was ripe food ready days after he planted the seeds. The plants grew, and continued to grow when he harvested and took care of it. He also cleared the vines that were growing across the Inn. He wanted to keep the Grapevines as they were but Luke stated that they needed to repair the outside as well as inside of the building, so for now the vines were dancing along trees and waiting to reclaim their original home. (Percy thought that it was good luck to have them there, seeing as the Inn was built for Dionysus, and Grapevines were his symbol). While he worked on cultivating the land, Luke was set on repairing the building. His first mission was making the kitchen usable for them, and so far it had been his largest project and he’s done decent work with it. Several trips to the mainland to gather supplies had it in decent shape. (Percy liked to pretend that they were gathering supplies legally, but they didn’t exactly have money).

It was two weeks into their stay when four people washed ashore. “Luke!” Percy called to the blond when he noticed them. They had been on a lunch break, Percy was in charge of meals as normal for them, when he had spotted the four laying in the surf. They both jogged over to the strangers and Percy noticed the Kraken in the deep waters.

I have brought Master companions. They had been in a shipwreck off the coast. Master will tend to them. And it was gone. It was the first time the Kraken had come close to the island since bringing them there. The beast had otherwise stayed in it’s protective circle, or followed them to and from the mainland when they went for supplies.

“What did it say?” Luke asked.

“They were shipwrecked.” Percy answered, he moved to whom was clearly the youngest. A boy no older than eleven. “We should get them out of the water.” Percy picked the boy up. One of the others, an african american, stirred. Dark brown eyes blinking up at Luke and Luke automatically backed up to give him space.

“Who…?” He was a muscular guy with short cut black hair and dark brown skin. His outfit consisted of soaked jeans, a soaked white tanktop and a battered black leather jacket. “Hades, what happened?” He asked himself, sitting up and holding onto his head. Percy and Luke shared a look before the blond moved back to his side.

“You alright?” Luke asked, grabbing his attention. The teen looked at him.

“My head’s killing me.” He answered.

“I’d expect that, after a shipwreck.” Luke commented.

“Ship…” Brown eyes widened and he looked around. “Gods we have to warn them. Leo, Leo!” He shook the kid next to him and the latino shot up. Catching fire almost at once.

“Where’s the fire?” He asked in a hurry then looked at himself. “Damnit I’m the fire!” Percy waved his hand and water rose from the ocean and doused the boy. He yelped in shock and stared at Percy with wide bright brown eyes. “Dude! You don’t just drop water on someone!” His caramel skin was covered with a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. His curly brown hair plastered to his face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually meet Demigods that just burst into flames.” Percy countered, there was a moments pause before they both laughed. “I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.”

“Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.” They shook hands, Percy shifting the boy in his arms. Leo looked at his older friend. “This is Charles Beckendorf, my brother. And the kid you're holding is Tyson, dono his parenting.” He spotted Bianca and moved to her side, checking her over. “And this is Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades… is this all of us?” He looked at the two. “Did nobody else… oh gods all those people.” He frowned and looked over at the two strangers. “Where are we?” Leo asked.

“The Hydra… or what used to be it.” Luke answered. “I’m Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.”

“The Hydra? From the old Pirate legend?” Beckendorf asked

“Yep.” Percy nodded.

“Shouldn’t it be bustling with buildings?” Leo asked skeptically, Beckendorf got up and moved to Bianca’s side, carefully picking her up.

“There’s one building, we’re working on fixing it up.” Luke commented. “We can talk more while we’re there.”

After Bianca and Tyson were laid down the four boys gathered downstairs and Percy brought them out what he made for lunch. “So what happened?” Percy asked after they all got something to eat.

“We were on a quest, and found Tyson.” Beckendorf answered. “We had to go to the sea of monsters… it was… a challenge. But on our way back we ran into a ship, a group of demigods were working towards bringing Kronos back.”

“What?” Percy gasped, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, they shot our ship down when we didn’t agree to joining them. There were mortals on our ship. I can’t believe that we’re the only ones that made it…” Leo let the thought drift.

“Let’s be optimistic and think that they washed up on a different land mass.” Percy offered, “this place is protected from mortals… and most monsters.”

“Most?” Beckendorf questioned skeptically.

“Sea monsters are different from land monsters.” Percy answered with a shrug.

“Right,” he nodded a bit. “Now your story?” He pushed.

“Not much to tell, we left Camp halfblood and set out to sea.” Luke said. “Found the island about two weeks ago and we’ve been restoring the inn ever since.”

“You’re from camp?” Leo asked. “I don’t think I ever saw you there.”

“Must’ve walked in different circles.” Luke shrugged. “Percy didn’t participate in camp activities, and I usually stayed behind with him. We did things in our own time and way, not a lot of people bothered us.”

“Why did you leave?” Beckendorf asked.

“Didn’t fit in.” Percy shrugged. “Luke’s gotten to the age where he can’t stay at camp anymore, and if he’s leaving then I’d rather not stick around. So we left.”

“That’s reasonable.” Leo mused. “So now what? We can’t leave until Bianca and Tyson get up, and I didn’t see a ship to get off the island. So we’re stuck here?”

“I can take you back if you’d like, after you’re all rested and recovered from the accident.” Percy shrugged. “Until then you could just hang around, maybe help us with repairs, you are children of Hephaestus after all.”

“Sounds reasonable enough.” Beckendorf nodded. “Just show us what you’re working on.”

 

Tyson (a boy with messy brown hair, light tan skin and hazel eyes) didn’t wake up for another two days, and Bianca (an Italian girl with olive skin, curly black hair and onyx eyes) took another five. By that time a lot more work on the Inn had been done then what Luke and Percy could’ve managed on their own. They explored the island and found supplies to rebuild in the trees and they even found celestial bronze and imperial gold. With that Leo and Beckendorf rigged up a solar powered generator, and wired up the house to use electricity.

“According to the maps in the books,” Percy said as he, Bianca and Leo wandered through the trees, trying to make out what had been where back in the day. Percy had one of the four legendary books in his hand with a map of the island open. They were trying to follow what had once been a road, but now was just an overgrowth of plant life. “The mansion of The Hunt would be…” He stopped and Leo paused as well. “Here.” He pointed to a small overgrown trail, but it was clearly a trail. They looked at each other.

“Should we get Luke?” Bianca asked, glancing back the way they came from.

“Luke is helping Beckendorf with the final repairs.” Leo responded. “Then we head to the mainland tomorrow and see about getting new furniture…” He didn’t have to mention the lack of money they had. Maybe building their own would be safer. On silent agreement they followed the trail up to the ruins of a building. At one point in time it might have been a beautiful mansion, two or three stories tall. But the only sign that it had been multi-story was the destroyed staircase in what had once been an entry hall. Some of the walls were still partly standing, giving outlines of rooms but otherwise everything was destroyed. They walked around looking for anything remaining from the former owners before Leo found a trap door near the steps. “Guys,” He called them over.

Percy helped him lift the heavy wood and they found a dark passage leading under the house. Percy drew his sword, lowering it to light up the steps in a faint bronze before they followed it down. “Holy Hephaestus.” Leo whispered when they entered a large room. It was filled with treasure, golden coins, rubies, emeralds, crowns and weapons made of all sorts of metals. Rare jewels and things they couldn’t even name. None of them could move out of shock.

“This is…” Bianca kept her voice a whisper, as if speaking would make everything vanish.

“I don’t think we’ll have money problems anymore.” Percy said quietly. He was the first to step forwards, cautiously moving through all the treasure that’s been untouched for centuries. Slowly they followed after.

After a few minutes of digging Bianca found something that was out of place. A brown, leather toolbelt, resting on a large metal dragon. Gasping she called Leo over to inspect it, the moment his hand pressed to the shoulder the dragon powered up. Glowing gold eyes opened and it stared at the tinker.

 


	3. Return of The Huntress

Percy moaned softly as he ate junk food for the first time in over a month, getting Luke to laugh. “You know, if you didn’t make everything so healthy-”

“Don’t blame me for that. All we can grow here is fruits and vegetables.” Percy stated. “As soon as Beckendorf’s done building the coop we can at least have chicken.”

“Ah, yes, meat would be nice on a daily basis.” Leo stated, his fingers prying open a bag of cheetos and stuffing some in his face.

“We don’t know if animals will work like the plants here Leo.” Bianca commented. “You have to raise them, and several of the eggs will have to be hatched instead of eaten.” She reminded him.

“We need to get one of the farming gods children here.” Leo continued. “Maybe Mr. D’s or Demeter’s… heck, even Persephone’s kids would be good.” They laughed.

“What we need is a bigger ship so we can bring in livestock. Probably should build a barn and clear some land for a pasture.” Luke noted. “Cows, or at least a goat. For milk,”

“Ew, goat milk.” Beckendorf made a face.

“Take what you can get.” Luke stated. The tinker chuckled. “Until we do find someone to tend the animals, or at least build the building, we need to do it ourselves. That means research. How’s hooking our small island up to the internet going?”

“Amazingly,” Leo stated. “We get awesome reception here.” He took out a tablet he had built and showed Luke. “Just need the things to set up a main computer, maybe one of the rooms could be remodeled again to make a computer room… or we can build a separate building, like a library or something. We’ve found quite the collection of books and if we’re bored…”

“We’ll decide on that later.” Percy commented. “We need to be reconnected to the outside world, to get updates on news and all that. You can use one of the rooms for now, it’s not like we’re using them.” There were twenty rooms upstairs, ten of which currently held beds and the like, the other ten were cleared out and patched up, waiting to be used. Leo nodded and ate some more of his treats.

“We also have the problem of the little boat, we need something bigger than a rowboat. And Festus.” Beckendorf stated, Festus being the metal Dragon that Leo brought back to life. “Preferably a motor boat, or maybe some jet ski’s for better transportation between here and the mainland. Percy can’t always take us back and forth and I don’t trust your pet. Sorry, but no.” They all laughed.

“I get that.” Percy mused.

“And I can’t be shadow traveling so much,” Bianca added, shivering a little, over the last weeks she had been the messenger for when they were split up. “We need some way to contact each other while we’re off the island. Other than IMing. Maybe like long-range walkie talkies or cell phones?”

“We could whip something temporary up,” Beckendorf commented. “But it’d take some time and it’s not exactly on our top priority list.”

“I’ll look into getting cellphones from the mainland.” Percy offered. “While I’m there I can see about getting a boat or something as well.” He glanced at Luke and the older boy nodded. “How’s our list so far?” He looked at Bianca. The girl had been writing everything down in a notebook. She glanced it over.

“For food: Seeds, barn, coop, clearing a plot of land for grazing.” She listed. “Technology wise: Computer and all that goes with it, cellphones. Transportation: A bigger boat or jet skis or… well you know. Daily needs: I need pads my period’s coming up.” She glared a little at all of them and they looked away. “Boys,” she rolled her eyes. “We’re low on soap and conditioner, new plates would be nice too, and silverware, not plastic and paper. Seriously guys we don’t exactly have a junkyard here. Go Green.” Once again she glared at them. Percy gave her a smile. “Other random things; Tyson’s been asking for a TV to watch some telly.” She stated. “He can’t do much and we’re always busy so that’s the least we can do for him. And we need to start a training schedule, we can’t get rusty. Last time we went to the mainland, need I remind you that this was _this morning_ we were attacked and Percy got hurt.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Percy commented sheepishly.

“That’s not the point,” Bianca shook her head. “You’re out of practice, the sanctuary provided to us by the island is limited to the island. What if you go out solo?”

“She’s right.” Luke agreed, taking Percy’s hand. He blushed a little at the contact. “Just because we’re here doesn’t mean we can neglect combat practice. I’ll set up a time for every day, in the mean-”

“Bia! Bia!” Tyson ran into the building, skidding to a stop a few feet away from where they stood. He was panting heavily as if he had just ran from the beach, which he had. “There’s people in the sand!” He said once he caught his breath.

“What? Where?” They all stood and followed Tyson out to the beach. Two boys, identical in appearance were laying unconscious just out of the surf, both with curly brown hair and fair skin. Luke and Beckendorf moved to their sides, checking them over.

“Bianca get a room ready.” Luke ordered, “Tyson go with her.” The two jogged back to the Inn. “Find out how they got here?” He looked at Percy, Percy nodded then watched as Luke and Beckendorf carried the boys back to their home. Leo followed Percy to the dock where the Kraken waited just under the waves.

“Why did you bring them?” Percy asked.

_The Master is not pleased?_ It asked in response, it’s tentacles curling around in the sand below.

“I just want to know why.” Percy responded.

_They had been in the coast of the ‘main land’ as you call it, and taken under by waves._ He responded. They had been drowning. _The Master had helped the last I had brought, I thought the Master could help these two._

“Drowning?” Percy repeated, looking at Leo. He shrugged. “Now we really need a bigger ship.”

_I know where a ship rests, I will bring the Master the ship._ It sunk into the surf.

“Wait, what?” Percy questioned. He didn’t get an answer.

“What’s it doing?” Leo asked skeptically.

“It said it knew where to find a ship and would bring it here.” Percy stated.

“Your pet Kraken’s stealing a ship!” Leo laughed. “Dude, I have to teach that to Festus!”

“Leo it’s not funny,” Percy stated. “The ship could have people on it, what if he brings the-” Before he could finish he noticed a bubbling in the water. Moments later a black mast head surfaced followed by a soaking flag that flapped feebly in the wind but revealed a skull with ruby eyes that had tridents crossed behind it. Then the black mast rose followed by the rest of the ship. An air bubble seemed to pop as it completely surfaced, the Kraken pushing it from the water and over to the dock where it ported by itself, the bridge dropping for them to climb aboard. The black ship was beautiful, as if crafted by the gods, bronze lettering curling across it’s side stood out against the black.

_Huntress_

“Leo.” Percy grabbed onto the boy as they stood, staring at the ghost ship.

“Uh-huh?” The fire bender responded.

“Is that… did the… I’m not hallucinating right?” Percy crept out.

“Dude, maybe there was something in the food we ate.” Leo said in a small voice. “This can’t be _The Huntress_ right?” He asked, his voice growing smaller. “That sank, like hundreds of years ago.”

_The Master once sailed this ship._ The Kraken told Percy, he glanced at it for a moment before returning his attention to the ship. _Then the Master towered to battle and called upon me, preventing the rise of the Old Titan Lord and he perished with them. Now the Master has returned._

Percy tried to find words to respond to that. “Returned?” He managed.

_The Master had returned from death. Rebirth as my father calls it._ The Kraken confirmed.

“I-I was reborn?” Percy repeated, disbelief in his voice. Leo looked at him with a frown on his lips. Percy tried to sort it out, that can’t be true right? He couldn’t have come from another life. He couldn’t have been reborn. That would mean. “I was the Prince of the Sea?”

_That is what they called the Master._ The Kraken confirmed. Percy’s legs gave out and Leo had to catch him before he fell.

“Percy what are you talking about? What’s it saying?” Leo demanded to know. Percy turned wide confused eyes onto him.

“I’m The Prince of the Sea.” He choked out.

“What… how?”

“He died a Hero’s death.” Percy whispered.

“Rebirth.” Leo realized. “You… You’re… oh gods! This is… that’s your ship, this is your legacy. Percy!” He grew more excited with each word. “This is amazing!”

“This is terrifying!” Percy stole himself and backed away from Leo. “Knowing myself I was trying for the Isle of the Blessed, I can’t live up to that legacy, I’m not a hero I’m-”

“Percy calm down,” Leo said, lifting his arms cautiously. The ocean behind him had started reacting to Percy’s emotions and waves were building up. “You don’t need to live up to the legacy.” Leo said. “You can’t do that, that’s a battle no one can do. You create your own legacy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like two in the freaking morning and I couldn't sleep so here's a chapter.  
> ~Sammie


	4. Fit for a Prince

Over the course of the next few months more and more survivors had gathered on the island, the Hydra was starting to repopulate itself and Percy had a sneaking suspicion that the Kraken was just bringing in any demigod it found in the water. Not that he was complaining. He had friends, he had an amazing boyfriend and he was a leader. The captain of The Huntress as his last life had been. They had a growing following, a place of sanctuary that was turning out to be some sort of refuge for Demigods that didn’t feel as if they belonged in Nova Initia (The city of the gods), or those who were being followed by the NIPA (Nova Initia Police Agency). The Hydra was growing, the Inn wasn’t the only place there now, there was an apothecary that doubled as a hospital, ran by their residential daughter of Apollo, Kayla. Pollux and Castor (Twin sons of Dionysus) had become the barmen and chefs at Mr. D’s Drink and Dinner, while Silena (the residential daughter of Aphrodite) had become the waitress). Travis and Connor sons of Hermes (the boys they had found the day the ship was brought to them) started up an online social network sort of thing that told the adventures of The Huntress to the world, getting their story out there and bringing in money. They were also the local entertainment every Wednesday and Friday at the Inn, telling stories from the past and present and keeping everyone’s moods up.

Clarisse (a daughter of Ares) and Reyna (a Roman demigod of Bellona) had a dojo-like building that they ran and kept open for training at all hours. When The Huntress sailed they joined Percy on the voyages and left the building in the care of Kayla. Lue Ellen (daughter of Hecate) helped in the apothecary with Kayla when she wasn’t traveling, mixing up healing sovs and spells for anyone that had the money. Thalia (daughter of Zeus) and Bianca tended to the animals with Tyson, so long as the girls were on the island. Tyson found his place with the animals, always making sure they were happy and treated right. Beckendorf and Leo had their own mechanic shop, they took turns traveling with Percy, so one of them was always available should anything break. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a clear sighted mortal, and her half sister Ella (daughter of Athena) lived on the island as well. Rachel was the Oracle of Delphi, she had been accepted as the host but never made it to camp or Nova Initia, Percy had saved her and little Ella during a voyage. Ella was a book worm, and a bit odd, her brain could memorize anything she read but she was behind in social skills for her age. She spent most of her time with Tyson or in the Library they had built not to long ago. Rachel prefered to travel with Percy when he left, otherwise she looked after the Library.

Clovis, a son of Hypnos, was the official caretaker for the animals. (While Castor and Pollux tended to the gardens). Chris (another son of Hermes) traveled with Percy and in his off time explored the island to discover its secrets. Piper, another daughter of Aphrodite, traveled with Percy and worked at the Inn with her sister. And Luke stayed as the sort of mayor of The Hydra. When Percy wasn’t around he was in charge, helping to expand the town and addressing problems.

Over all the gathering was ‘Fit for a Prince’ as Luke and Leo like to tease Percy about. After coming terms with the fact that maybe just maybe he might be the reborn Prince of the Sea, he had adopted the name. It was fitting, after all he was the son of Poseidon.

Trouble started brewing on the sea shortly after Percy had started sailing. A Cruise liner named ‘The Princess Andromeda’ sailed it’s way between NYC and the caribbean. They had crossed paths once or twice and their captain was a Demigod legacy named Bryce Lawrence, and his partner a daughter of Aphrodite named Drew Tanaka. On their first encounter they had tried to recruit the crew of The Huntress to their cause, overthrowing the gods and letting the Titan Lord Kronos reclaim the throne. After declining the liner attacked the ship, and they’ve been at war ever since.

“Percy don’t go after them,” Luke grabbed his boyfriends arm as the boy had been pacing the length of their room and ranting. Percy turned his sea green eyes onto Luke’s blue ones and there was a pleading look over the scarred face.

“What? Why not? They’re trying to raise Kronos and they’ve found his coffin. If we don’t do something they’ll succeed.” Percy stated.

“We’re not ready to fight this war Perc, our numbers are too small and it can risk a lot of lives.” Luke stated. “Let the NIPA handle it.”

“The NIPA?” Percy repeated, confusion washing over his face. “Luke they don’t do anything. They’ll ignore until it’s too big a problem, just like everything else. They’re under direct council of the gods. If we don’t step it-”

“If we step in we could become a threat to them.” Luke stated. “They’ll think that we’re working with Drew and Bryce. They’ll start attacking us.”

“So we just sit back until the Titan Lord rises?” Percy demanded, pulling his arm away from Luke. “That’s more dangerous than the NIPA tailing us, at least they can’t track us here. The gods haven’t given up this location yet for the simple reason that it’s under my dad’s control and dad is siding with us. Luke, we have to do this.”

“We don’t have to do anything.” Luke countered. “We can stay here, hidden on our island and safe from all of this.”

“We won’t be safe if Kronos regains power.” Percy stated. “He won’t spare us just because we stayed out of his way.”

“Please Perc,” Luke pleaded. “Don’t go, I can call in contacts, Connor and Travis can get more people to join our cause. Just wait, don’t go at attack now, we’re not ready for an attack.” Percy let out an irritated breath and turned, walking towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“The Dojo.” Percy answered, “I’ll be back in time for dinner.” He added before leaving.

Clarisse and Reyna were always up for a spar, after wearing down his energy they sat together and watched Tyson and Ella collecting shells down at the beach. “What did Luke say?” Reyna asked.

“He said ‘no’.” Percy answered, his hand clutching at his necklace.

“No?” Clarisse repeated. “Why?”

“He doesn’t think we’re ready.” Percy glanced at her. “Says our numbers are too small. It’s a stealth attack, take the coffin and run, have the Kraken hide it in the sea. We don’t need numbers for that. It’ll stall them and that’s all we need.”

“So are you going to listen to him?” Reyna questioned. There was a long pause where Percy was deciding what to do.

“No.” He answered. “Have Leo get the ship ready, we’ll leave tonight after the sun sets.” He told them quietly. “Only tell those traveling with us, we don’t need Luke to find out before we leave.”

“Aye-I captain.” Clarisse smirked. Reyna nodded and got up, she helped her partner up. That night Percy was home in time for dinner as he promised, it was story night so Connor was spinning a tale about a demigod who lost his mothers to Hades at the age of twelve. Before Connor was half way through the story Percy was pulling Luke up to their room, engaged in a heated make out session. By the time they hit the bed most of their clothes had been discarded and Luke had Percy pinned. 

* * *

 

It was dark when Percy snuck out of the room, Luke sound asleep. Percy quickly made his way from the building, not caring if anyone saw him now. By the time Luke found out they’d be gone. His crew was already assembled, and the boat ready to sail by the time Percy stepped on it. Only six of them, Clarisse, Reyna and Leo, as well as Bianca, Lue and Thalia. Leo pulled up the bridge before Percy pushed the ship from the harbor. “What’d you do?” Thalia asked with a teasing voice. “Let Luke fuck you until he passed out?”

“Pretty much,” Percy shrugged passively, moving to the hull and taking full control of the ship. He watched the lines dance across the water as Thalia snickered.

“Tip the winds to our favor.” Percy glanced at her, “southeast.”

“Yes sir,” She nodded, the ship turned as the wind picked up, pushing them forwards. “Is your pet following us?” She asked.

“He protects the island until I call him.” Percy answered.

“You sure that he can take the coffin and hide it?” Leo asked

“He’s done it once before.” Percy shrugged. “It will work out, trust me.” They sailed for hours, the moon high in the sky by the time the cruise liner was in sight. They joined the others on the main deck as the ship slowed to a stop. “Reyna and Leo will stay here, should anything attack the ship you’re to protect it, and if we don’t return, set course back to The Hydra.” Percy told them. “Bianca, you’re our transport to and from the ship.” He looked at the Italian, she nodded. “Lue, once we’re there we need to go unseen. Keep us hidden in the mist, Bianca especially. If she’s caught we have no good escape plan.”

“Easy enough.” Lue nodded.

“Thalia, Clarisse.” He looked at the two. “We’re to find the coffin and get it back into the sea, this is our top priority, I’ll call the Kraken the moment we find it and it will take care of the rest. Then we get out of there.”

“Got it boss,” Thalia noted.

“Should anything cause us to split up we rendezvous back where we land in a half hour.” Percy ordered. “It should be quick, in and out.” He looked at Leo and Reyna. “Keep to the shadows, you’ll know if something happens to us. Bianca at the very least will come back.” Without another word the forward team reached for Bianca and they vanished from the deck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick tip: So this story is in 3 parts. Part One, as I'm sure you can tell, is the start of the Hunt, how they get together and all that fun jazz. Part one has six chapters so this is nearing the end of it and I know it's slow going (I'm sure I've said that it's a slow build before) but it's important that I get these chapters in for when Part Two comes along. Part Two is where the fun starts and Part One is just mostly back history so no one's confused later on.  
> With that said I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the cliffhanger <3  
> ~Sammie


	5. A Loss for Victory

The ship was silent, as if everyone on it was asleep. They crept their way through the halls shrouded by mist and hiding each time something moved. When they made it to the captain’s cabin they found what they were looking for. A boy was standing at it, his golden hair reflected the light coming from the sarcophagus. His kaleidoscope eyes scanned the surrounding area as if he were expecting someone. He held no visible weapon, but didn’t look like a fighter to begin with. He looked to be no older than thirteen. Percy straightened and glanced at Lue, telling her it was alright and the mist cover evaporated. Bianca closed the door and kept guard at it.

“Percy,” The boy sounded relieved to see him. “You got my message.”

“Of course.” Percy nodded, Clarisse and Thalia moved to check the Sarcophagus. “How did they get it in here? It doesn’t look light.”

“Monsters carried it in.” The boy answered, glancing nervously at the glowing box. “This thing is pulsing energy, you have to get it out of here.”

“We will.” Clarisse stated. “You should worry about yourself, if they know you’re a spy for us they’ll kill you. Get out of here kid. We’ll handle the rest.” He looked from her to the Percy, unsure.

“Go on Mitchell.” Percy nodded and he scrambled from the room. Bianca locked the door after he was gone and kept her job as guard, Lue staying near her while the three circled the glowing box. “We’ll have to push it out the glass wall,” Percy noted to it. “It will raise an alarm, there’s no way they wont notice the golden box falling back into the ocean.”

“Call your pet.” Clarisse told him. “As soon as that thing has this we’re out of here.” She looked to Bianca who only nodded. Percy pressed his finger against his birthmark and felt the shudder of the ship as a pulse was sent into the ocean.

“Push.” Thalia told Clarisse and they worked with Percy’s help to shove it through the glass wall. The glass shattered, the wind knocking it out to the sea and they watched the coffin fall and splash into the water. An alarm was sounded seconds later. Bianca and Lue ran to their sides, hands made contact with her as they watched the Kraken cling to the golden box, encasing it and erasing it’s light.

_It is done Master._ It said.

“Go,” Percy turned to Bianca as the Kraken sunk into the depths of the ocean. Moments later they were back on the Huntress. The ship already turned to make a speedy escape. Percy and Thalia both thrusted their hands out, sending the wind and current into their favor and shooting them out of the cove.

No one spoke until the last lights of the Andromeda were far in the distance. “We did it,” Lue whispered, and the words dawned on them. They did it. They had once again stalled the rise of the Time Lord Kronos. Just as the crew of The Huntress had done hundreds of years ago.

With a little help from their friendly neighborhood Kraken.

“We did it!” Leo whooped and hugged Clarisse who was closest to him, she hit him.

“We’re not in the clear yet, we have to get back to The Hydra.” Clarisse stated darkly. That was true, but the excitement still wrang in the air as they continued sailing. Thalia and Clarisse kept watch, to make sure that they weren’t being followed, while Lue went through and told Leo and Reyna what exactly happened. Bianca stood leaning against the railing, watching the darkened sea as they sailed home.

Percy jumped down from his ship, a grin spread across his lips at the victory he and his friends had just succeeded with. Clarisse laughed following Percy over the side and landing on the dock, trapping him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. “Dude I can’t believe we just did that!” She cheered as the others joined them on the dock.

“That’s definitely going to stall them.” Leo laughed. “No Time Lord this year.”

“No Time Lord ever,” Lue Ellen laughed. “That was unbelievable!”

“You’re not the only one to think so.” The voice silenced the conversations. Clarisse let go of Percy and he stared at his boyfriend. The blond had his arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face.

“Luke,” Percy said awkwardly.

“We need to talk, Perseus.” Luke stated, his eyes flicking to the six companions that had gone with him. They departed almost at once leaving the two alone.

“Luke I-”

“You left even after I begged you to stay. You could’ve been killed!” Luke cut him off. “What were you thinking? This isn’t a victory against them.”

“We stopped Kronos from rising how is that not a victory?” Percy demanded.

“They’ll regroup and come back with twice the force.” Luke stated.

“We stalled his rise, giving us time to prepare for the real battle. How can you not be-”

“You could’ve died!” Luke yelled getting Percy to flinch back. “We would be nothing without you, just a group of misfits, if we lose you… if I lose you, I can’t stand to think about that.” Luke growled. “You’re our leader Percy, our protector.”

“I’m not-”

“Don’t.” He cut Percy off. “I’m not the one that found the island, I’m not the one that can single handedly control a trireme, I’m not the one that saved all of them and helped them back onto their feet. That was you. They look to you as a leader and so do I. If we lose you we lose our cause. If we lose you because you’re recklessly throwing yourself into battles too early- why? Why can’t you just wait? Listen to those of us who worry about you?”

“I’m not an outcast when I’m out there, making a difference in this war.” Percy responded. “I’m fighting for a home and a family I haven’t had since we were living on the streets. I have a reason to be fighting and I’m not just going to sit back and let them destroy my home.”

“You could work more cautiously.” Luke stated.

“Sit back on the island hidden from sight until everyone from camp, everyone from the city’s gone? Or trapped? I won’t do that. You know me better than that Luke.” Percy stated.

“I thought I knew you.” Luke countered, Percy’s eyes widened and he stepped back a bit. Luke’s glare softened and he turned his attention to the wooden planks below his feet. “You’re not the same as you were half a year ago Percy. You’ve changed, and I’m not sure if I like these changes.”

“W-What?” Percy felt his world crumbling.

“I need time.” Luke stated. “We need time, we both need to sort out our thoughts otherwise we can lose more than just our relationship. I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“You’re breaking up with me.” Percy whispered, above them thunder clouds rolled in fast. The rain slowly dripping between them, reacting to his emotions. Luke looked back up at him.

“Percy-” Percy backed away some more before turning away and diving into the ocean. Thunder roared above the island and the storm struck.


	6. Cutting Ties

The celestial bronze shackles rattled as a whip came down hard against Percy’s bare back. He doesn’t even remember how long he’s been here. Several days at least. Weeks maybe. It’s possible that it’s been longer. Drew wasn’t a kind host, but he could feel the blood moving in her body as she sat, watching as Bryce whipped him. She was on her period, as awkward as it was for him to know. He could feel it. Her mood was especially irritated today after his last attempt to escape. No sound came from him as the whip hit the torn flesh, breaking even more skin and stinging his back. He had learned to live with the pain, and knew that Lacy or Mitchell would sneak in after the whipping and tend to the wounds. From his waist down he was in his skin tight black pants. Before Bryce had found him he had thought a change of wardrobe would be nice, after Luke broke up with him he needed change. He had gotten his first piercings, several of them, lining his ears and one on his tongue. Black combat boots were strapped to his feet. His shirt had been a black and blue tanktop, before Bryce had torn it from him.

Drew had tried taking his necklace from him, the Necromancer’s Pendent, she wanted it. But when she or anyone went to take it from him it would drain them of their energy, and Percy refused to remove it. The same for his sword, Riptide refused to be taken from him. But now he had new accessories. Chains, celestial bronze cuffs wrapped around his wrists, about two inches in length and enchanted so only the person that put them on can take them off.

Bryce and Drew had tried gathering information from him in his first period of stay. Tried beating it out of him, but they soon learned that he was going to stay silent, no matter what they tried. And they’ve tried just about everything. Poisoning him, beatings, whippings, charm speak, an endless list of herbal anything. Rape. So now they were just trying to break him. Mold him to their cause.

After the lashing he was left alone, on his knees with his arms suspended above him, the chain attached to a hook on the ceiling. A half hour later, as always the door creaked open and someone slipped in. “How long has it been?” Percy asked after they sat down behind him, a tender touch wiped the healing ointment onto his back.

“A little over a month.” The girl, Lacy, answered him softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’s been missing for a month, probably thought dead or something. It wouldn’t surprise him. “I can help you xscape tonight.” She whispered. He tensed letting her know he was listening. “When I bring your dinner, I’ll hide the key in the bread. Mitchell will be waiting in the kitchen for you. We get our food rations tonight, he can smuggle you out.”

“Why can’t you come with me?” Percy asked quietly.

“Mitchell and I… Drew is keeping something we both hold dear.” She whispered. “I… I can be your spy, give you information once a month… if Drew or Bryce figures it out…”

“Don’t risk yourself unnecessarily.” Percy said softly. She didn’t respond, and continued with her task. Then once it was finished she left. Percy stayed in his place, he couldn’t risk having Lacy release him before his meal time, they would know, and then the young children would be punished for it. Not that they won’t already by helping him to escape.

That night, he fled from his captures. Staying hidden in the food truck until he sensed the ocean, then he broke free. Diving into the water the moment he was deep enough. He spent several days hiding in the surf before making his way to the nearest city and stealing clothing to his liking, a bag and several other travel items. Making it seem as if he had just been taking time for himself after the breakup. They didn’t need to know what happened. No one needed to know, they only needed to see that he was alive and back.

His Kraken met him in the ocean and swam with him back to The Hydra, from there he stayed on the beach, preparing himself for the reunion. 

* * *

 

Luke growled in frustration as he watched Percy training with Clarisse. The idiot was still recovering. He had seen through the Sea Prince’s mask from the moment they found him resting on the beach. Kayla, their residential doctor, had tended to his wounds for a few days but Percy was impatient, restless and refused to sit still. So a week later he was back on his feet, sparing with Clarisse and Rayna and anyone willing to spar. He turned away from the window, and looked at his bag resting on the bed, filled with his things. He couldn’t watch this anymore. He couldn’t sit back and see the boy he cared about most doing this to himself. And if that boy wouldn’t listen to him. He’ll just leave.

Percy had been right. Percy belonged here, this was his home. This was exactly where he fit in and he would fight for it. But Luke wouldn’t stay to watch himself dig his grave. Unlike Percy, Luke’s presence there was unnecessary. He didn’t need to hang around and he wasn’t doing anyone any good by sticking around. This was best for everyone.

It wasn’t like he was going to join Drew and her insanity crew. He’d go back to Nova Initia, restart his life there. Let Percy do what he wants and move on. It was for the best.

He was on run with Clovis, and Castor for food this week, heading into the mainland to gather supplies, though they were fairly self sustaining at this point anyways, it was a precaution. But he wouldn’t be coming back. He tossed in the last of his things, checking to make sure he had some money before closing his bag and putting his jacket on. He grabbed his bag and checked out the window again, Percy had won the dule. His shackles glinting in the sunlight, Lue had shifted the enchantment, making it so the chains vanished once the cuffs were knocked together, but no one could remove them. That was something else that irritated Luke.

Percy had been a prisoner. For over a month. And he tried to play if off like it was nothing. It was most definitely something.

Frowning, he left his room and went to meet the two down at the peer. Clovis was falling asleep as normal, and Castor was checking to see if they had everything. They barely glanced up at him when he dropped down into the small motorboat. A stolen boat, naturally. Chris had gotten it not too long ago while Percy was still missing. By now everyone knew how to operate The Huntress by hand, and they respected Percy twice as much for being able to get it all working with just his powers alone. (As long as he wasn’t exhausted). But the motor boat was a godsend, used for quick transportation for things like rations from the mainland. Luke put his bag down next to the drivers seat and got everything started, pulling away from the dock and jetting into the ocean. A glance back in the mirror he could see (as always) Percy standing on the beach watching them leave. It was like he expected for Luke to just up and disappear like he had. Going missing for months or longer. (Granted Percy’s was unexpected. He had only wanted a few days for himself and had gotten captured). But Percy knew Luke. And Percy knew to expect this.

After helping Clovis and Castor gather the usual supplies he shouldered his backpack. “Tell Percy I’m sorry.” He said to them. Castor frowned, getting it faster than the tired boy he was working with.

“You’re leaving?” He asked. Luke nodded. “Why? Is this because of the breakup?”

“No,” Luke shook his head. “I have my own reasons, you all work best under Percy’s leadership. He’s a good man and a great leader, never let him think otherwise. I… may not agree with him all the time but his calls are usually for the best. You can trust him.”

“But you don’t?” Clovis speculated.

“I trust him more than I should.” Luke disagreed. “He can’t become a true leader with me standing over his shoulder, and if… if he’s going to fight this war, that’s what he has to become. This is for the best.” Luke stated.

“You don’t sound convinced of that.” Castor commented.

“I’ve never willingly left him before.” Luke said quietly. “This is… this needs to happen. Please. Just… relay my message to him. I’m sorry, and he’ll become a hero worth following.” Luke didn’t let them respond, he turned and ran. Forcing himself pull through with his decision.

 


	7. Reunion

Part Two

2013

The Princess Andromeda was silent as three people dressed in black snuck onto the ship. They silently made their way through the decks, vaporizing any monsters they came across until reaching the holding cells. “There’s something in the cage that’s repressing my powers.” A girl was whispering. The three kept to the shadows, moving close enough the listen and see a girl standing in one of the cages. Her long hair braided behind her back, she was wearing a silver tanktop and jean shorts. “I can’t shadow travel.”

“Then stand back.” A boy responded, her olive skin was momentarily bathed in a bronze light before she backed away from the door. Seconds later the blade of sword cut through the lock and the cell door swung open. “There’s no way they didn’t hear that we have to move.” She left the cage, temporarily leaving their line of sight.

“Luke we can’t let them leave, I can’t…” The voice of a boy whispered to the ninja in the front. “I need to talk to her.” The blue eyed ninja turned to look at the onyx eyed boy then nodded. The boy took off his mask, revealing a mess of black curls and olive skin. Before Bianca or her partner had the chance to leave the room the boy moved into their line of sight.

“Bianca wait,” he said almost at once. She was pushed behind the boy that had saved her, a sword pointed at the intruder and a glare fixed to sea green eyes. A dark blue collar around his neck, his tank top was nearly the same color and torn in several places. He had on black skinny jeans, a silver necklace with a purple skull and bone pendent and a bronze ring wrapped around his finger. Two bronze cuffs were lining his wrists. Shining through his black hair were several piercings lining his ears.

“Nico…?” Bianca asked in a whisper. She studied him, but the boy in front of her didn’t move. Behind Nico a girl with light brown skin, curly brown hair and golden eyes stepped out of the shadows. “H-Hazel? W-What… why are you here?” She questioned of the two.

“They’re part of NIPA Bia.” Percy reminded her. She frowned, and let her hand wrap around his shoulder.

“Don’t-” Nico sounded almost panicked. “I just, we just want to talk. To our sister, please?” He looked at the boy.

“Interesting place to meet to talk.” Percy’s glare didn’t lighten. “Where’s your other partner? You always run in groups of three.” Luke shook his hair out, slowly stepping into the light and grabbing Percy’s full attention. Bianca gasped, shock filling both of their features.

“Hello Percy.” Luke greeted, he could read the betrayal in the green eyes, the pain, hatred. Bianca’s grip tightened on him, as if anchoring him and preventing him from attacking the blond. Nico and Hazel looked between them, as if trying to figure out their relationship.

“Lucas,” Percy hissed, Luke flinched a little. An expressionless mask fixing itself to Percy’s face and cold eyes glaring at his former lover. “I never thought you’d be a traitor.” He stated. Bianca shifted, the shadows bending towards them and in the blink of the eye they were gone.

“What… just happened?” Hazel asked slowly, looking to Luke. He looked defeated, and angry.

“Nico, take us to Mr. D’s Drink and Dinner.” Luke ordered. “It’s on a small island in the Caribbean.” Nico nodded absently and took his sisters hand, Luke grabbing his upper arm as they faded through the shadows. After landing the first thing Nico saw was a fist connecting with Luke’s jaw. The room around them was silent otherwise as Luke stumbled back a bit. In front of them stood the boy, trembling.

“You’re a fucking asshole Castellan.” Percy stated, a tremble in his voice. Luke didn’t respond. “First you leave m- leave us. Then you join up with the fucking NIPA and lead them right here?!”

“This isn’t a matter of the Agency, this is a brother trying to find his sister.” Luke stated.

“Why the hell should I believe you?” Percy demanded.

“I have never lied to you, or betrayed your trust.” Luke stated.

“You betrayed my trust the moment you left The Hunt.” Percy stated darkly, the necklace reacted to his mood, glowing a dark purple. His eyes shifting to match the color. “Now you’re just rubbing salt in wounds by showing up here again, apart of them.” Luke shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the strange eyes. “Connor, Travis, Chris.” He said and the three boys stood. “Strip them of everything. Put them in the power cells, I’ll deal with this when I have a clear head.” He turned from them, walking from the room with Bianca following. The sons of Hermes went to work at once, grabbing the agents and taking them upstairs to the holding cells. They were stripped of everything but their clothes, and pushed into three jails next to one another. A fourth was occupied by a blond with blue eyes and a scar across his lips.

“You guys too?” The blond asked frowning. Luke sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Jason?” Hazel asked, shocked. Nico looked to the cell next to his sisters, the boy was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. He was sitting on a cot, and looked like he had been here a few days. “How did you…?”

“I got caught in a cross fight between The Hunt and Saturn’s Army.” Jason answered. “I was injured and The Hunt took me in, healed me up but their leader, Percy, said he couldn’t let me go. I know where the island is and that information can’t be leaked.” He shrugged a bit. “They treat me alright I guess, sucks being stuck in here though.”

“Can’t you break out?” Nico asked.

“No.” Luke grabbed their attention. “These are specially designed cells, created to negate a Demigod’s powers. And strength alone won’t break these bars.”

“How do you know that?” Jason asked, looking over to the blond. Luke didn’t look at them.

“Because he designed them.” Bianca’s voice entered the room, Nico and Hazel turned at once to see her. “I’m sorry you got caught in this mess.” She told her siblings, and sending a glare at Luke. “Percy’s usually not like that. He’s actually quite nice and fun to be around. But if you couldn’t tell, Luke and Percy have a history.”

“What… history exactly?” Hazel asked. Bianca stayed silent, eyeing the blond to see if he would answer. After a long period of silence he did.

“I used to be apart of The Hunt.” Luke said quietly. “No… Percy and I started The Hunt.” He didn’t look at any of them.

“And you never thought to tell the Agency?” Jason demanded, sitting up. Luke turned to glare at him.

“No, and I didn’t plan on it. The gods already know of my involvement with The Hunt and when I asked to keep silent about it they agreed.” Luke stated. Bianca looked a bit shocked at that.

“You never… told them about us?” She asked, frowning a little.

“Of course not,” Luke stated.

“Then why did you follow us here?” Bianca demanded.

“First and most importantly because I promised your brother I’d help him find you. We had word from our spy that you had been caught by Kronos’s army and I confirmed that information with your spy before taking them out to find you.” Luke answered. “Not exactly the best family reunion but take what you get. And I couldn’t just leave on sour terms with Percy, not that my situation’s any better right now.”

“No, it’s a thousand times worse.” Bianca commented.

“I’m going to fix this.” Luke stated.

“If he lets you.” Bianca crossed her arms. “You really hurt him when you left Luke, he never got over it and it’s been nearly four years.” Luke sank down to the ground, staring at the wall across from him.

“Well if he decides to kill me then at least I can apologize in person.” Luke said quietly.

 


	8. The Prison

Percy’s mood had improved nearly a hundred times when the prisoners were brought to him on his ship the next morning. Around their wrists were power nullifiers (created by Beckendorf) and the four of them were dressed in normal clothes. He was on the foremast when Bianca led them onto the ship, nothing was set for sailing but Percy could change that at a moments notice, they weren’t leaving so that didn’t matter. He grabbed onto a loose rope and used it to swing down onto the deck, landing in front of the five.

“Thanks Bia,” Percy smiled at her. She returned the smile before heading down into the ship. He watched her leave before turning his attention to the prisoners, Jason specifically. “Your arm all healed up?” He asked.

“As healed as it gets,” Jason nodded.

“Good,” he nodded before looking at the others. “Here’s the deal, you’re free to wander the island, swim, explore, do anything but leave.” Percy told them. “I have rooms set up for you all at the Inn, you’ll have rations you’ll get each week on Monday mornings during breakfast, provided by Pollux, one of the bartenders. A small amount of money for food or whatever you want to buy. If you want anything from the mainland you talk to Chris, Connor or Travis.” He paused, smirking a bit at the confused expressions on Jason, Nico and Hazel’s faces. “You can take on a job with anyone on the island, they’ll pay you as they’d pay anyone, if you want some extra money.”

“You’re not going to supervise us?” Jason questioned.

“Oh, you’ll be watched.” Percy shrugged. “You are members of the Agency after all, most of my guys don’t trust the Agency and with good reason.”

“But we’re free to do whatever?” Hazel questioned.

“Except for leaving.” Percy shrugged. “You can try, and die trying, go straight ahead I’m not going to stop you. Our motorized boat is owned by Chris and stealing from him is near impossible, the jet ski’s are owned by Connor and Travis and again, near impossible. The only one of you that’d have any chance of stealing from them is Luke but with those little bracelets you’ve got on, your powers and anything Demigod-related you can think of is extinguished. We also have a few rowboats pulled up along the beach if you want to try your luck with that.” He pointed over his shoulder. “You won’t get farther than the deep, I can promise you that. If none of us catch you trying to leave then my pet will and my pet’s on orders to kill anyone leaving the island without permission. So you can have fun with that.”

“Pet?” Nico asked. Percy smirked.

“Trust me son of Hades, you don’t want to meet him.” Percy responded. “Now if you want free rain to do whatever you want there’s an easy solution to that. Join my Hunt. If you join that band comes off and you’re allowed to come and go as you please, of course you’ll have to drop from the Agency, and swear on the styx to keep the location of this island a secret. Or if you feel like you can, you can dule me. If you win, you go free, anything you learn here is free information for whatever you feel like doing with it. If I win, you become a member of The Hunt. Drop the Agency, yada-yada-yada. Anything goes unless you establish the rules otherwise.”

“You’re that confident in yourself?” Jason demanded.

“I don’t think confidence is the right word.” Percy crossed his arms over his chest and studied Jason. “I have crossed swords with many people over the last four years and I can promise you that I have never lost. If you think you can be the first to break that streak, then prove it.” He waited for a moment, to see if any of them would. “Welcome to The Hydra.” He told them before turning and walking towards the captain’s cabin. He entered the room, leaving them on the deck of his ship.

Waiting in the room was Piper, her brown hair had a blue harpy feather weaved into it, she was wearing a red strapless shirt and short-shorts over her tan skin. He collapsed on his bed while she took the seat at his desk and they were silent for some time.

“Luke’s going to come in.” Piper commented.

“I know.” Percy replied.

“Will you be alright?” She asked.

“Yes,” he responded and curled into a ball, hugging one of his pillows. “No,” he amended. “Maybe, I don’t know Piper.” He said honestly. “He left me. I mean, I expected it, and that’s what made it worse. He actually left… For over ten years he was all I had and he just…”

“You love him.” Piper commented.

“Yeah, maybe. Like, four years ago, before he broke my heart and threw away ten years of friendship.” Percy stated.

“No Percy, you still love him.” She countered. He held his pillow closer. “It might not be the romantic love you thought you had with him all those years ago but there are different types of love. He’s your family. And you’re the most loyal person on the earth.” Percy stayed silent for a little while.

“Why did he leave me…?” He whimpered, closing in more on himself. She frowned, four years ago she had watched the same thing, it had taken months for Percy to get back on his feet. Months of coaxing, months of watching him suffer and even if he started getting better he never forgot. Luke’s leaving had torn him apart. Piper suspected that seeing him break down had made their bonds tighter as a group, not that everyone that was here now had seen it, their community had grown in the last four years. But the original twenty. Those who had witnessed their leader sink into a depression that got to the point that even Piper thought he’d never return from. But he had, slowly, and he was never the same after. They had made a silent vow to never leave Percy, at least not in the same way Luke had. They’d be the support he needed, when he needed it, and that had truly made them stronger as a group.

There was a knock on the door and Piper got up, Percy didn’t move as she walked to the door. Nico stood at the door, which surprised her, but she saw Luke a few paces away with an unreadable mask on. “Yes?” She asked frowning.

“I want to challenge him.” Nico stated. In the bed Percy shifted, letting go of the pillow and sitting up to stare at Nico.

“Really?” Percy asked with a frown.

“Yes.” Nico nodded, the frown turned into a smirk.

“Name your conditions.” Percy stated.

“I get to use my powers.” Nico answered. “Other then that I don’t care.”

“Tomorrow, at noon.” Percy told him. “Right here on the deck of my ship.”

“Why wait?” Nico asked.

“I have things I need to do today.” Percy answered. “Contrary to popular belief, I am a busy person. Besides, you’ve been out of your cage for less than half an hour, you don’t even know if you’re going to like it here. Take your sister, she deserves a break and she won’t rest unless she’s being forced. Downstairs two flights she has a private room with her name engraved on the door. Now if you’d excuse us, we were in the middle of something.” Nico left, only to be replaced by Luke at the door. Piper pulled him into the room and closed the door for privacy.

“I thought you would’ve had me killed.” Luke said honestly.

“I thought about it.” Percy stated, moving on his bed to lean against the wall. He turned his attention from the blond to the painted window. “Bianca told me what you said last night, you really didn’t give anything to them?”

“Nothing.” Luke answered. He watched as Piper retook her seat. He moved as well, standing against a support beam closer to them. “They have no valid reason to hunt you, you’re working towards defeating Kronos just as the NIPA is.”

“Why did you leave?” Percy asked.

“It was best for both of us.” Luke answered, Percy’s hand moved to wrap around the pendant. He held it like a lifeline.

“How is that best?” He demanded. “You were my only family and you just leave me. No note, no warning, you just left. Did you ever think about how I would react to that?”

“All the time.” Luke responded. “If I didn’t leave you would’ve never stepped into your position.” Luke stated. “You needed to become their leader, their true leader.”

“Congratulations your plan worked.” Percy spat, turning a bit to glare at him. “Leave us, I don’t want to be around you right now.” Luke stared at him for a moment before following the order and walking from the room.

“I’m sorry,” he said before the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no exscuse for not updating in so long, Sorry. It just hasn't been on my mind but I'll try to give you more updates soon. ~Sammie


	9. Contacts

By the time Nico and Bianca returned from the lower deck, Luke was stepping out of the captain’s cabin, running a hand through his hair in a depressed sort of way. “I’d feel sorry for you but you deserve that.” Bianca stated, he looked up at her. They walked off the ship together, meeting Hazel and Jason down on the dock. They were talking quietly. “So?” Jason asked Nico.

“Tomorrow at noon.” Bianca made a face.

“You challenged him?” She asked, then shook her head. “That’s the same as joining The Hunt. Sorry Nico, you can’t win this fight.”

“Why do you think that?” Nico asked her.

“Quite a few members of The Hunt have tried and failed to beat him.” She answered. “The only time he lets someone win is when it’s Wednesday and only against his own crew. The ones that travel with him when he sails.”

“So… today?” Hazel said frowning.

“They’re like moc-fights, you can watch it later today.” Bianca told them. “It’s always good entertainment before supper, then Connor takes the spotlight.”

“He hasn’t run out of stories to spread?” Luke questioned.

“It’s Connor.” Bianca rolled her eyes. “I’ll show you around the island.” She told them before leading them off. The island had grown, there were more buildings, houses and shops. Where the mansion had once been a new one dawned the land. “This, is our headquarters.” Bianca told them. “Anything we do, or plan to do is documented here, our money is kept safe here and basically anything important is done here.” She explained while leading them inside. There was a great hall, with a grand staircase leading to the second story. A meeting room, small kitchen and dining room, and the ‘bank’ on the main floor. The second story was a computer lab, where Ella, Tyson, Rachel and several other people were currently working in, gathering information or just surfing the web. “And this is Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.” Bianca introduced, the redhead didn’t look up from the screen she was watching. Ella was working magic, the satellite imaging showed their island and the path the Kraken swam around it, from there it zoomed out showing the surrounding islands and two main bodies of land nearest them, Mexico and Florida. It showed the entrance to the Sea of Monsters, or the general area in which it rested, and the Princess Andromeda, sailing up towards New York and Nova Initia. Tyson had a headset on, one ear free of the muff while the other was pressed against his head by his hand. He was studying the image while listening, a microphone was attached to it.

“Mitch,” He spoke after a moment. “It’s Ty. What’s the situation?” Tyson flicked a switch.

“Drew’s pissed, as you can imagine.” A boy spoke through a speaker. Ella focused the camera on the ship, zooming it in and arrows with numbers fixed into place. One with a speaker next to it while the others seemed to be patrolling the ship. “Not only did Percy escape with Bianca, the agents that snuck on last night escaped as well.”

“Yeah we know.” Tyson stated. “They followed us.”

“What?” Mitchell asked sharply. “Hold on,” the sound went silent and his line slipped into a room, vanishing from sight for a moment as someone walked passed. “So you’re telling me they know where The Hydra is?” The voice and line reappeared.

“Just one of them,” Tyson glanced at Luke for a moment. “Well, now all three but that doesn’t matter. Has there been any change in plan?”

“No, Bryce expects he can recruit more people from camp.” Mitchell answered. “Then we’re heading straight for the S.O.M. Some of the Titans that are on this side found  _ it _ . You need to get-” the line went dead for a moment and he vanished from sight. Rachel swore. “Percy needs to get a better hiding place for it. Do you think the Kraken could… I don’t know, eat the Titan? Would that do anything?”

“Oh yes,” Tyson laughed a bit. “Let’s have the Kraken  _ eat _ a sarcophagus. There’s  _ nothing _ that could go wrong with that. No. Even still chopped into a million pieces Kronos was able to destroy the Kraken. Eating the Time Lord is a no go, and Percy doesn’t want to risk losing our biggest weapon. We’ll see about having it be moved and hidden in a better place, but if what you're saying is true, and the Titans are working with you… well, it won’t be much help. They’ll just find it again.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mitchell sighed. “I got to go before someone catches the transmission.” He stated.

“Be careful.” Tyson told him.

“Always.” The line went dead.

“Okay so they know where it is.” Rachel said slowly. “They still have to get it out of the water, it’s guarded and hundreds of feet below the surface.”

“That will delay them… what?” Tyson started.

“Eleven or so days.” Ella speculated, she shifted the image. “They have Titans, we’re not ready for this war.” She looked at her sister. “Do you think…?” She frowned and Rachel nodded.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Rachel stated. “Keep gathering information, both of you. The fight’s in another two hours if you want to watch.”

“Kay,” they both chimed. Rachel turned and looked at the five.

“So these are our guests.” She mused, then motioned them to follow her from the room. They left the house and started back towards town.

“What were you talking about? With your spy, I mean.” Hazel asked. Rachel and Bianca shared a look before the redhead turned to them.

“Kronos’s sarcophagus.” She answered. “Four years ago the Titan Army found it and we were able to steal it, and hide it in the ocean. But they’ve recently pinpointed its location, and they’re going after it again.”

“And your biggest weapon… is the Kraken?” Jason asked.

“Drew and Bryce are aware that we have the Kraken working with us, and out at sea that’s a huge advantage on our end.” Bianca stated. “But the Kraken isn’t our biggest weapon, that is something we just say because honestly, who want’s to come face to face with the freaking Kraken?”

“Then what is your biggest weapon?” Nico wondered. The girls kept silent. “It’s not like we’re leaving the island.”

“It’s not that.” Bianca shook her head and looked at her brother. “Our biggest weapon is… well… that’s difficult to explain.” She admitted. “And we don’t actually talk about it much.”

“On Percy’s orders?” Jason guessed.

“He doesn’t care if we talk about it.” Rachel shrugged. “It’s just not something we talk about.” They entered town and passed several groups of gossiping demigods before reaching the dojo, Piper and Percy were talking with Clarisse. He regarded them but didn’t stop in their discussion. “Percy,” Rachel stepped over to them, he turned to look at her. “The army’s found the sarcophagus.” Percy frowned.

“Do they currently have it?” He asked.

“No,” Rachel shook his head. “They have Titans working with them as well, so going and hiding it again won’t do us any good.”

“So the final battle is drawing near.” Percy noted with a frown.

“We’ve expected this for years now.” Clarisse stated.

“It’s still nothing anyone wants to be apart of.” Percy commented.

“It’s war, no one ever welcomes it.” Clarisse reminded him. Percy nodded absently.

“What’s our time limit?” He asked Rachel.

“Ella think eleven or so days.” She answered.

“Gives us time to prepare.”

“Percy, we don’t have the numbers to face this war.” Rachel reminded him. “Ella and I both think that it’d be best to get help.” Percy’s eyes drifted to the four prisoners for a moment before turning to Piper.

“Your friend, can you contact her?” He asked.

“Yes,” Piper said.

“Set up a meeting for us. For tomorrow if it’s possible. I’d say… around one or two?” He speculated. “Nico I’m sorry but our dule will have to be delayed.” Percy turned to him.

“Or not, use the training time.” Clarisse stated. “We can go a week without it.”

“Two weeks,” Piper corrected. “Yesterday Percy went out to find Bianca, it’s been a week without the training.”

“Whatever,” Clarisse rolled her eyes. “In two hours you’ll meet at the ship. I’ll have Chris bring your sword and you’ll fight.” She turned to Nico.

“If it can’t be helped.” Percy sighed. “Piper go call your friend, if she agrees then we leave tonight after dinner. Talk to Leo and have him get the ship ready so we can leave right away.”

“No problem.” She agreed before turning and walking off.

Percy glanced at Nico, “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” He stated before following Clarisse into the dojo.


End file.
